Fresh Updates for November
Click Here to go to the original news post! 11/11/19 02:41AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/18 '''Julian']'' = Fresh Updates for November = Ah fall... the air is crispy, the days are short, and the dry leaves rustle in the wind as your Nitro racer zooms by. We really should rake the track. Team Nitro has been staying warm this season by working hard behind the scenes to release some exciting new features and improvements for teachers and racers alike. There are actually so many new and improved features recently that you may have missed some! Worry not Nitro Type friends, we have put together a big list of all the changes that are live or coming very soon for you to explore. New Features *Increased Friends List Limit to 1000 Are you a NT rockstar? If you hit the 300 friends list limit you may just be! Well alert your fan club, because now you can have up to 1000 cool friends on your cool friends list! Cool! *Automatic Friends with Nitro Type Founders Speaking of being one of the coolest racers in NT, all new accounts automatically get friend requests from Austin (Corndog) and Travis, the founders of Nitro Type! Accepting is optional, but if you do you may receive a cool welcome gift or get challenged to the occasional race... *Recent Racers Tab Ever race against someone and say "Hey, that was one cool racer... I want to be cool friends with them!" Us too! But it's soooo hard to remember racer names when you're on a session race streak... worry not! Go to your friends page and you'll see a new "Recent Racers" tab, where you can see the last 50 racers you had been playing with... friend away! *Bonus for Racing With Friends Race with a friend, teammate, and soon classmates (even without knowing it) and you'll get a little extra bonus cash at the end of your race. Easy as can be. See, everything is better with friends! 'Improvements and Fixes' *Bad Word Filter Enhancement Nitro Type is dedicated to creating a safe and inclusive environment for all racers, so we have greatly improved the bad-word filter for all usernames, racer's display names, team names and descriptions. In addition, we cleared all names that are deemed inappropriate. *Increased Max Team Tag Size To 6 The days of trying to make a TEAM TAG fit under 4 characters is over! Enjoy up to 6 letters to make the team tag of your DREAMS. Oh and if you click on one of those tags, it'll take you to that teams page faster than using a nitro! *Friend Sorting and Filtering Finding friends to race in your friends list just got easier. Filter your friends to show just those online right NOW.. or simply sort that huge friend list by Race Name, LVL, WPM, Races, or Status to find the right challengers! *New Friends Race Stickers With all these cool new friends you'll be playing way more friend races... and we have a surprise for you there too! You'll find fun new stickers and pre-written responses you can send to friends while on the track. ��♥�� *Improved Racer Popup The popup panel that shows when you hover over a racer on the race results or leaderboard pages has been... acting up. Bad popup! We gave it a time out and a tune up to add some new features... such as being able to add a friend or invite to a team on the race results pane after a race, right from the popup! It also will be better about staying on screen, that rascally thing. *Missing Username Icons Ever wonder what happened to friends and Top 3 icons by players usernames? We did too. While the Wampus denies all responsibility for creating a bug that caused them not to show up, we fixed it anyways. You can't trust that Wampus, he's tricksy. Phew... and that is just the changes that are out now! I have another list of fall time goodies that should be coming in the near future that will be especially interesting for you teachers out there... so keep an eye here on the news feed for future updates. As always, the team here at Nitro Type thank you for your continued support as we work hard to improve your Nitro Typing experience. Stay warm and see you on the track! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts